Waking Up in Vegas
by luckey7indy4
Summary: Bulma tried to get away for some gambling fun but Vegeta is her shadow, well alcohol, lights and lust get the best of them, just a silly one shot!


Best enjoyed if listening to Katy Perry's "Waking up in Vegas", I don't own it or these characters but have fun anyways. Hope you Like it! please comment!

* * *

**In a casino not so far away...**

"Shut up woman" Vegeta growled, "and put your money where your mouth is."

Bulma only rolled her eyes, she was trying to run away and have a good time why did the prince of all spoil sports have to follow her.

"Place all bets" the dealer the cards were dealt and Bulma squealed and Vegeta flinched. "I won again!" she kept saying and he finished his fourth drink and grabbed her wrist.

"No" she yelled as he dragged her, "I just won 14,000 Z and if we stay I wont bother you for a week, a whole week with out me yelling at you."

He stopped and a waitress stopped next to them she had a full tray of drinks, Vegeta grabbed 2 of them and downed them.

"Ok," he growled, "Two more hours."

* * *

Six Hours Later

"Shut up" she slurred, " and take the damn shot" Vegeta laughed, " you weak human this dose not even affect me" he threw back the burning liquid and the room seemed to swim, "well" he though, " maybe, just a little bit"

Bulma grabbed the bottle from the table. "Lets go for a ride" she tripped and he caught her and she blushed with his arms around her, he growled and pushed her upright. "where is this ride?" "this way" she giggled and soon they found them selves on some sort of air gondola . They seemed to be floating though the city. They were both silent and took swigs from the bottle.

"Oh boy" Vegeta said, "I'm fucking toast"

Bulma laughed and said, "Can I be butter?"

He turned looking quite angry, mostly at himself for saying that out loud. She was looking up at him with large eyes the lights of the city seemed to create a kaleidoscope reflected back at him.

Who was she? Was this really Bulma? Was any of this real? " must be a dream," he though, "why would I be in a place like this!' only one way to find out he leaned in and kissed her. She was stunned and just stared at him.

"ok now would be a great time to wake up" he said and he looked down, nope nope, nope, nope. Not a dream.

"A drink I think we need more to drink" he said and Bulma snapped out of her daze, "Yay!!! And we have 23,000Z to kill too!" Vegeta picked up Bulma and they flew off in search of a bar.

* * *

All Vegeta saw for the next few hours was a blur of glasses of booze, lights, money, bags, Bulma, this metal thing on his finger, new shiny clothes.

* * *

They fell into the hotel room, Bags and boxes falling all over the floor. Bulma stumbled to the bed and sat down. She squinted at Vegeta, he had on a shinny gold shirt and tight white pants.

She giggled and he asked, "What is your problem?"

"You look stupid" Bulma giggled and hiccupped

Vegeta angry that his venture into fashion had failed yelled back, " You look stupid!"

Instantly Bulma started crying, "oh damn" he though what happens now. She was rolling around on the bed crying and yelling that he was the worst person in the universe. "Think think" he said but his alcohol saturated brain was empty.

As she rolled around Vegeta noticed that her clothes were slowly falling off her body. Her gold halter top had come untied and skirt was creeping up and reveled she had no panties on at all.

Vegeta 's eye twitched and he felt his fashionably new pants getting a little tight. He needed to stop her before she did something, wait before he did something. Vegeta jumped onto top of Bulma and held her arms down.

" I mean he though this is how you restrain someone" he thought

She would not stop wriggling under him, his erection was just getting harder and she just kept rubbing against him. He gripped her wrists tighter and squared his hips on her.

She suddenly stopped and looked up at him so very serious he let go on her wrists,

"well," she said, "are you going to do me already?" Vegeta blushed so hard he almost passed out, this caused him to fall foreword on to her lips.

"well," he though, "there is only one thing to do now."

He kissed her. She kissed back. He caught fire and wanted her. He pulled off his shirt and ripped hers off. He smiled an evil smile and grabbed her breast.

She moaned and he kissed her neck and down her collar bone. He licked her nipple and bit it lightly, "Ohhh Vegeta….I….want…" she moaned.

He moved off her and pulled her skirt off.

He slid down and licked her thigh moving closer and closer and soon he hit his mark, licking lustfully, Bulma was pulling his hair and moaning,

"I want you, I want you now….VEGETA, NOW!"

He just smiled and dropped his pants to the floor, his erection was aching.

Bulma panting looked over and her eyes widened, she has never seen one that big, "so are you going to do me or kill an alien race with that thing" Bulma giggled

He felt his pride and energy swell.

He held up her legs and teased her entrance, "please, please" Bulma moaned.

Oh he loved this, "please what?" he growled

"Please fuck me Vegeta, please, please, please… Prince Vegeta!"

Oh that drove him wild. He entered, strong and powerful thrusts drove Bulma wild.

She was clawing at his back and screaming

"YES VEGETA…..YES!"

He pulled her ponytail and pulled her into to a kiss.

She came so hard that Vegeta lost in too. He shuttered and moaned. She was panting and he rolled over and pulled her close to him and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

The room was dark when Vegeta opened his eyes and then promptly closed them. His head killed. Where was he? And who was this sleeping on his arm? He looked over and saw blue hair and his headache got worse.

He got up and stumbled to the bathroom and climbed into the shower and sat with the water falling on him. He slowly started to remember last night. The bathroom door opened slowly and Bulma slid in and looked at her face in the mirror.

"Oh I feel dreadful, what happened last night?" she said rubbing her temple. "we drank to much and other stuff" Vegeta answered her and she jumped.

"What are you doing in here?' she looked at him curled up in the shower. He looked up at her and growled she kept looking at him and her face changed and it all came back to her.

"oh shit, man, yea….ok" Bulma sat down on the floor next to the shower.

"That's what you get for waking up in Vegas," said Vegeta.


End file.
